<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>噗咿噗咿 by qmario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034210">噗咿噗咿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario'>qmario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>天竺鼠車車化的Kondraki/Leers<br/>兩人的車主分別是Draven和Bright<br/>邪教中的邪教，閱讀前請自行斟酌接受程度，感謝配合</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Kondraki/Garry Leers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>噗咿噗咿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>天竺鼠車車化的Kondraki/Leers<br/>兩人的車主分別是Draven和Bright<br/>邪教中的邪教，閱讀前請自行斟酌接受程度，感謝配合</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leers乖巧地待在停車場內休息，等待他最敬愛的主人辦完事回來。天色已經相當昏暗，這一區因為離市中心相對遙遠，路上來往的人車都相當少，放眼望去停在這裡的就只有他而已。</p><p>「噗咿？！」背後突然壓上來的重量和觸感讓他發出驚叫，不知所措的Leers縮著身體不敢動彈，只能淚汪汪的蜷成一團顫抖。</p><p>「真巧啊，在這裡看到你。」後方熟悉的聲音令Leers一瞬便止住淚水，那些恐懼霎時間便轉換為驚喜。</p><p>「Ben！你也剛好來這附近嗎？」因為熟悉的友人仍然趴在他背上，Leers只能努力轉頭，試圖讓自己能看見對方的面容。</p><p>「嗯，Draven在這一區有工作。」Kondraki一邊回答一邊把臉埋到Leers頸後蹭了蹭，後者回應了開心的咯咯笑聲。</p><p>「太好了……我不知道Bright博士會離開多久，獨自在這麼偏遠的地方還有點擔心呢。」Leers露出放心的微笑，那副表情總讓Kondraki忍不住也跟著放鬆面部神情，聽見Leers這麼說使他略微收緊了懷抱。</p><p>「我想那傢伙會忙上好一陣子。」Kondraki哼道，他知道這條街拐角處有家滿出名的Love Hotel，想了想會讓對方駛來這區的理由十有八九會是那個吧。不過把Leers獨自丟在這裡實在太過分了，Kondraki一想到這一點便皺起眉。這兒的治安不怎麼好，如果Leers遇上壞人被欺負甚至被劫走該怎麼辦啊！思緒至此，Kondraki低下頭舔上Leers的脖子，帶著安撫的意味、同時也摻雜著自身別的情感。</p><p>「哈哈，Ben，好癢哦——」身下輕快的笑聲撩動著Kondraki的心弦，更使他停不下疼愛對方的舉動。他總是這麼蓬鬆可愛、這麼乖巧聽話，根本讓人完全無法忍耐。</p><p>聽著Leers開心的聲音，擁著對方暖和的軀體，Kondraki頓了一下，思緒中閃過了晦暗的念頭。</p><p>反正現在也沒有其他人車，那麼就別忍了吧。</p><p>「噗咿……！」感覺到屁股被貼上了某種熾熱的硬物，Leers驚慌的全身一顫，然而身體被Kondraki抱的更緊了，他沒有可以閃躲的空間。「Ben、這、這是……」</p><p>「我想抱你。」Kondraki克制不住逐漸加重的吐息，他貼上Leers的耳側，語畢的同時輕輕咬了下對方的耳朵。</p><p>「我、我……」</p><p>「如果你不喜歡的話就說出來，我現在就走。」Leers聽著背後的聲音一面以下身摩擦著他的臀一面說，他卻只能僵硬著身體不斷發抖。</p><p>他不想要自己孤單的待在這裡、他不想要脫離這個舒服的懷抱……他不想要Ben離開。可是他同樣也不知道這種情況該怎麼辦，因此Leers選擇掛著慌張的淚水，緊閉著嘴不發出任何聲音，也不做任何動作。</p><p>身下的人不僅沒有任何舉動也沒說出明確拒絕的話語，Kondraki便決定擅自認為對方是默許他的行為。他已經喜歡懷裡的人那麼久，憋在心底沸騰的情感早已快充破胸膛。一次就好，只要讓他抱Leers一次就好，如果一切會因為他這回的衝動毀於一旦，他也願意花上成倍的時間和心力修補。</p><p>只要能讓他真實地擁抱對方一次就好。</p><p>抱著Leers東啃啃西舔舔，Kondraki像是把對方當成美味點心似地品嘗，他低聲呢喃著懷中人的姓名，一面以自己的體溫和懷抱安撫，一面緩緩將自己的灼熱埋進掛念許久的、Leers的臀縫間。</p><p>柔軟嫩穴吸附著他的慾望，每一下進出都舒爽的令人頭皮發麻，接連地引發他大力操幹身下人的本能。他一直都覺得Garry的屁股那麼誘人，像現在這般實際交合後遠比想像的更加美好，能忍耐到現在的自己實在該被大力稱讚。</p><p>粗大硬物猛烈地撞擊摩擦，肚子裡感覺要被Ben攪成一團，但與此同時，從未體驗過的舒服感竄遍全身，他分辨不出來自己究竟是想求對方停下還是求對方給自己更多，他甚至不知道這種令他恐懼的愉悅究竟是什麼。思考中樞還一片混沌的時候本能替他做了選擇，Leers趴在地上哭喘著將臀部翹的更高，讓Ben能更順遂地侵犯他的屁股、帶出益發強烈的快感。</p><p>「這麼舒服嗎？Garry？」緊緊抱著Leers的身軀，Kondraki一邊抽送著性器官的同時一邊不停親吻對方的頰頸。那些細細的悅耳呻吟、癱軟著的溫暖微顫身軀、軟濡緊緻的通道，一切都美好的簡直要令他發狂，此刻Kondraki滿腦子只想著把對方與自己嵌為一體、永遠不再分開。</p><p>「嗯——喜歡、喜歡……」為了獲取更多氧氣，Leers大張的嘴幾乎無法合攏，也致使出口的所有詞彙含糊不清。他主動擺動身體接納更多，那麼狂野的撞擊讓他覺得屁股都要被Ben給撞壞了，但更甚的快樂令他欲罷不能。</p><p>好一陣子後感覺到燙人的液體灌入後方，Leers在沒頂的感受下發出細小的尖叫，他自己的下身也在同一刻於路面留下了一大灘痕跡。Kondraki終於從他背上離開，一直相貼的部位忽地接觸到冷空氣，讓Leers不習慣地抖了抖。</p><p>「噗……噗咿……」激烈交合後Leers癱在地面上站不起來，通紅的臉上還留有未乾淚痕，身體不時因殘留的快感抽搐，翹臀間淌出Kondraki方才滿滿射進去的黏糊液體。那副姿態根本是引誘人再趴上前侵犯一回，Kondraki嚥了口唾沫，調整自己的位置停靠在對方身側，接著舔了舔Leers的臉頰。</p><p>「休息一會兒吧，我一直都會在。」Ben蹭了蹭他的臉，Leers小小聲地表達了同意，接著往對方的方向移動了幾分。</p><p>靠在Ben的溫暖旁，在這陌生區域的夜晚，等待他的主人回來之前，Leers能十分安心地闔上雙眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>得知自己的車車被別臺車車上了以後，Bright開始考慮下次約人來一發要約在車內，來個內☆外☆雙☆重☆車☆震必定是前所未聞的感受吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>